Rich and Poor
by Feilan
Summary: Enter Dark: A rich seventeen year old, in the hospital after crashing his fathers car, during a street race. His father decides to punish him, he sends his son away, to live as a normal boy, staying with a poor family in a small village. He meets Dai.DxD
1. New life

**Summary:**

Enter Dark: A rich seventeen year old, ending up in the hospital after crashing his fathers car, during a street race. This time his father decides to punish him, he sends his son away, to live as a _normal boy, _staying with a poor family in a small village with less than 30 inhabitants. Life isn't easy in the country side, when you're used to a wild life, with drugs, alcohol and sex.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel**

**--------------------**

**Rich and Poor **

**By: Feilan87**

_Chapter one_

New life

------------------

"Dark, turn back immediately! You win, the others are willing to pull the bet off, and it's too dangerous to continue."

"No can do." Dark said stubbornly. "But it really makes me happy that you're so worried about me."

"_Dark_! The road is cut off! Brake or you're gonna-!"

"Krad?! What is it? I can't hear you-"

Dark couldn't hear his friend anymore as they were disconnected; he threw his cell on the passenger seat. A warning signpost, glowing red, as the lights reflected upon it, almost blinding him, he turned right, driving off the road, trying to avoid a crash.

The display lightened up, as the screen showed the words: Incoming call.

He reached for it, clicking down on the button. Krad's voice resounded in his head just before…CRASH!

"Dark, what was that sound just now? Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Dark? Speak to me you fucking bastard and tell me you're alive!"

Silence.

"DAAARKK!!!"

-----------------

"Mr. Mousy, you can see your son now if you wish to. " The nurse said.

The man nodded, following the nurse to room 302. The room was bright, and large. In the bed, laid a seventeen year old boy, fast asleep, his messy purple locks uncontrollable as ever. His left arm was wrapped in a bandage.

"He has been given something to sleep on, but the effect should soon wear off about this time. Remember, don't let stress him, he has to relax." She said, before left, giving them some privacy.

He sat down at the chair placed next to the bed. He tried to calm down, but it was a little hard. He knew very clearly, what Dark was doing, but now he couldn't see through fingers with this situation anymore. It wasn't just because he'd gone street racing with those drug addicts, but the fact that he'd used _his_ car. This time he would punish Dark and he had the perfect punishment for his young untamed son.

The boy moved uncomfortably in the bed, grimacing at the pain in his arm, as his eyes flashed open. "D-dad!?"

"Dark." His father just said, giving him a nonchalantly look. He could see his father was pissed but also very worried.

"I'm sorry for crashing your car, dad, I…mine was…wrecked…so I kinda borrowed yours." Dark burst out his confession, evading the older man's look of rage. He knew his dad had worshipped that car.

"Don't worry son, I've planned the perfect punishment for you. I've realised that I haven't been a very good father to you, but not to worry, I'll change that, even if it means keeping you in a leash."

"_Oh no! He's gonna take away my MasterCard! Goodbye sweet alcohol." Dark mentally cried to himself._

"So I'm going to-"

"NOOOO! Not the MasterCard!!! Anything else!" Dark yelled, feeling the desperation take him.

"Ah, what a great idea, but I was actually thinking of something else, but I guess I'll have to take that MasterCard anyway. Oh, and I found this fake ID too NO MORE NIGHTCLUBS! And, I'm sending you away."

"You can't do that to me! Erh, wait a sec. where am I going exactly? Europe? America? Coz I would really like to go shopping for some new clothes for my closet and maybe some-" Dark was cut off.

"Not either of them." His dad smirked. "You've been discharged from the hospital, so get some clothes on, I've packed the clothes you need, and a car is here to pick you up and take you away from the city life. You're going to live with a poor family and work with them till you appreciate what you have. I'm doing you a big favour"

"Honestly dad, please tell me this is a sick joke?!" Dark said, begging for this to be a nightmare. "I appreciate everything I have!"

"No you don't, you drink too much, you're on drugs and you bring a new girl home everyday!"

"Please dad! I promise I'll stop taking drugs just…just don't do this to me!

"No. You're going."

Dark felt his heart sink, this didn't just mean, no more drinking and no more nightclubs, it meant that he wouldn't be able to see his friends for a very long time and he didn't even get the chance to tell them goodbye.

-------------------

Even though it was just a sprain it hurt like hell. He grabbed his small bag with the other hand, walking towards the parking lot. Looking around, trying to look for car, but there was none. Where's my limo?

"Jump in." He heard a voice behind him, feeling the horror rise, at the accent. He turned around, gaping, expression filled with horror. _Dad _was_ serious_.

A man with dark brown spiky hair winked at him, standing before a hideous old lorry. This was like in one of those old movies. _Please god, have mercy on my soul, save me from this hell, I'm too young to die!_

"No way in hell!" Dark whined, clearly resistant. What the hell was dad thinking sending him to live with those farmer freaks!

"I see what your father mean now, you really _do _have a problem, we oughta teach you some manners." The spiky haired man said. "But please stop wasting me time and just get in, it'd be sad if I already had to call your dad and you haven't even arrived."

Dark hesitated, before sighing as he jumped in. He would have to survive this, even though the odds of survive were minimal. The seats were uncomfortable and he felt almost gagged at the nasty stench in the air. He tried to open the window, but it stuck. For a moment he doubted that this man would even be able to start in this shitty old thing, but he did indeed start it, with a loud cracking sound from the exhaust pipe.

After some hours of driving, no talking and no stopping, Dark was bored as hell, so he decided to talk to the strange man, something he'd never though he would do, normally people started talking to him, not the other way around, especially the girls tried to get his attention, asking him stupid questions.

"So what's ya name?" Dark asked casually, trying to be talkative.

"I am Kosuke, your host." Kosuke said, "You are going to be living with me and my family till you turn eighteen."

"What! But that's almost a year!" Dark whined, clearly unhappy with the situation.

"I know, but maybe it's not as bad as you think."

"Yeah right! I would just love to sit on a stone all day, watching a bunch of sheep." Dark said sarcastically.

"That could be arranged, actually I think it's a great idea since your arm is sprained and all, but you would have to talk to my son about that." Kosuke said heartily.

Dark decided just to keep his mouth shut not to worsen his situation further. He had absolutely no desire to be a shepherd. Wait, did he say he had a son? One of those small annoying children that would follow you anywhere…?

"You have a son?" Dark dared to ask.

"Yes, my only child, his name is Daisuke, he's a real nice kid, I'm sure he'll help you, and you two will be sharing the same room, we don't have a guestroom, but of course if you mind there's always the shed with the sheep."

"I think it'll do with the shared room." Dark said, imagining himself sleep among the sheep, sure it'll be warm enough, but the smell, bwadrr.

-------------------

"We're here." Kosuke announced as he parked the lorry, in front of a small house made of tree, painted in an awful green colour.

As soon as he stepped out of the car, he was hugged by a squealing woman, "Aw Kosuke, he's such a beautiful foster son!" Dark had a hard time breathing seeing as the woman almost choked him, with her hug. Finally she let go of him.

"Welcome Dark. We've looked forward to have you here, there's not much happening when you live in the country side."

A woman with shoulder length light brown hair, stood before him, wearing a white apron.

"Um…thanks…I think." Dark mumbled at the hostess.

"I'm so sorry, that Daisuke isn't here to greet you. Well you'll see him later, sometimes he eats at the with the Landlord's family after work, but he always comes home sooner or later."

"It's just fine." Dark said nonchalantly, he didn't really give a damn. He just had to go through this, and maybe everything looked brighter in the morning.

He just wanted to be left alone for the time being, getting used to his new life, no matter how boring it may seem. He grabbed his bag. It was already getting dark, outside and the hostess, insisted on showing him to his and this Daisuke person's room after dinner.

The room was pretty much empty except for two small beds in each corner of the room. Both nicely made, to just jump in. Everything looked so old and just not up-to-date. The walls were decorated in ugly red wallpaper, and the floor consisted of tree like the rest of the house.

It was still early, only 10:30pm to be exact, but he decided to go to bed now, since he was pretty tired after doing absolutely nothing eventful the whole day.

He threw his bag next to one of the beds before throwing himself onto the small bed, it make a cracking sound under his weight, unfortunately he was a little too heavy and a few seconds later he laid on the floor between sheets and pillows. '_My my, don't I feel skinny today?' _He thought sarcastically, not realising his own luck, seeing that he'd landed on a pillow with his sprained arm.

'_So… guess I'll just have to take the other bed then.' _

After making sure that the other bed wouldn't fall apart under him, he quickly stripped himself, sleeping in his underwear, like he usually did at home. Oh god he missed his soft king-sized bed so much right now. He could already feel his body going restless, to Dark it was anything but normal to go on more than a day without sex. He suddenly feared that this would end up with rape if he didn't do anything soon.

The time went by, and even though he was tired he couldn't seem to fall asleep, dirty thoughts haunting him neither did it help that it was freezing could.

He trembled under the thin cover, as he heard footsteps in the hallway, the door to the room opened. He couldn't see who it was since there was no light at all. A dark shade began to undress right in front of him. To Dark this looked like a girl at first, because of the height, but as the other moved towards him, he noticed the missing curves, convincing him that this had to be a boy. _Daisuke was it?_

He pretended to sleep, as the other moved to his bed, climbing in, not taking notice of Dark already lying there. He shuddered at the warm body pressing against him, in the small bed, only worsening his already perverted way of thinking. Dark tried to push the thought away.

Daisuke was obviously so tired that he didn't give a thought to why his bed suddenly seemed smaller than usual. Dark didn't complain, he sneaked and arm around the small boy's waist pulling him closer for the warmth. The boy had a sweet scent of strawberries to him. Daisuke shifted in his sleep, making cute noises as he unaware of what he was doing, cuddled into the tense body next to him.

Dark gasped, he could feel soft lips brushing against his chest. It teased him immensely, and just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the boy managed to roll on top of him. That's how Dark had to sleep the first night of his new life, with a girly boy on top of him.

* * *

Please review!


	2. I'm not a GIRL!

**Hey peops!** Thanks for all the reviews, i hadn't expected that many reviews so fast. Wee, i'm glad so many noticed that sentence, I just loved writting that.

**Disclaimer: I do not DN Angel**

**Rich and Poor **

**By: Feilan87**

_Chapter two_

I'm not a GIRL!

------------------

_You nailed me to the floor with just one look_

_I'll sail any ocean_

_To show my devotion_

Dark sank into the warmth surrounding his sore body. He held onto something soft, with a scent of strawberries lingering to it. He froze as he remembered where I was. He looked at the person, snuggling into his arms. Delicate, pale, and milk white skin caressed by the dim moonlight, giving the person in his arms a silvery ethereal look.

_If only I could open up your eyes_

_And get your attention_

_A brand new dimension_

Red spiky locks tickling Dark gently, lips slightly parted just begging to be kissed, long eyelashes fluttering sleepily as he pressed himself against Dark. '_Oh Kami_!' Dark placed a hand on his mouth feeling the sticky blood from his nose. He had a nosebleed. _Just perfect_! He really had to get himself under control soon, or this boy would be in danger.

_Oh my god he looks so cute! How the hell could I last a whole night with him without…bad Dark! Very bad Dark! Think of something else! Erm…having him under me, moaning and writhing in pleasure as I…Argh! That was even worse! Rubber ducks! Ahh that's better…small and yellow…ah but red is better…mmm…Daisuke…perfect Uke…Damnit! Yesterday I hated _that_ colour now I adore it!? Stupid wallpaper! This just isn't my day! _

_Connect your inner line_

_And tell me that you're mine_

It was impossible to get out of the bed without waking the little cute red head. But too late, the boy had felt his jolt. He yawned cutely stretching out in a very VERY provocative position. Dark cringed as the boy's hand ran teasingly the waistline of his boxers. The boy's eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of big ruby eyes, looking sleepily at him.

Dark quickly covered his ears closing his eyes; he was more than used to this. Waiting for the deafening, heart piercing scream to fill the room…one…two…_three_!…silence… _what?_ Why didn't the boy scream? He hesitantly opened his eyes, seeing the boy's ruby eyes still staring at him bluntly.

_I'm talking to you, through my heart_

_Talking to you boy, just tell me where to start_

_I wanna get through, right away_

_Wanna get through now, can't wait another day_

_You're all I hoped to find_

_I've never felt like this before_

_I got to make you mine_

"You're bleeding." He mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. That astounded Dark completely, waving his head in confusion over the simple comment.

"Is that all you have to say?" Dark asked silently.

_I wonder how it feels to be with you_

_Imagination_

_My sweet temptation_

The boy blinked, looking absolutely irresistible as he shifted to sit up. He looked like he could care less that some strange boy laid in his bed naked…wait. Daisuke's cheeks turned a bright red as he realized that this wasn't dream but real.

He jumped out of the bed like a hurt cat, barely landing on his feet. The boy had obviously thought that he was still dreaming or something.

_I just can't get enough_

_I'm desperate, I'm desperate for your love_

"What are you doing in my bed!?" The red head yelled. Dark just smiled as the boy curled up in the corner of the room.

"Wait a sec. you're the one who jumped into bed with me, not the other way around! So technically you're the pervert, not me. I haven't done anything to you."

_I'm talking to you, through my heart_

_Talking to you boy, just tell me where to start_

_I wanna get through, right away_

_Wanna get through now, can't wait another day_

_You're all I hoped to find_

_I've never felt like this before_

_I got to make you mine_

"Liar!"

"Please cut the bullshit and just get me a towel or something, it's your fault that I'm bleeding!"

------------------

"Daisuke, calm down. Dark just arrived yesterday; you shouldn't start the day off by yelling at him. He didn't know it was your bed. It's okay, we'll have the other fixed in a couple of days until then you'll have to share, end of case." The hostess named Emiko said giving Dark's shoulder a pat, making his arm hurt.

"Don't worry Dark; he's not always like this." She assured him with a weak smile. Daisuke frowned. "He's just…not used to strangers. I mean all his life he's been living here in a small village with 30 inhabitants that he all know pretty well."

"Right." Dark mumbled as he looked down on his plate, still filled with bacon and eggs. Daisuke was still mad at him.

_I'm talking to, I'm talking to you_

_I wanna get, I wanna get through_

Daisuke moved the chair out and grabbed his plate.

"Mom, is it okay if I give this to Bacon?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure." Emiko said, hoping that this could cheer up Daisuke a little.

Dark watched as the redhead left with a plate of bacon.

"Who's Bacon?" Dark asked, with a weird look.

"It's an old cat; Daisuke has been taking care of. It's very dear to him." She said. Dark's eyes traveled to the spiky haired man, Kosuke who currently hid behind a one week old newspaper, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Erm…can I leave the table?" Dark asked politely, he couldn't eat anything right now. Emiko nodded.

_I'm talking to you, through my heart_

_Talking to you boy, just tell me where to start_

_I wanna get through, right away_

_Wanna get through now, can't wait another day_

_You're all I hoped to find_

_I've never felt like this before_

_I know you will be mine_

He left the small kitchen, seeing a flash of red running towards the barn. Dark followed since he had nothing better to do at the moment.

The door stood slightly open, allowing him to sneak in soundlessly.

It was dark and there was some strange warmth hanging in the air. In the corner of the room sat the little redhead with a grey cat on his lap. Dark flinched. He'd never liked cats very much they always seemed to dislike him and so he disliked them.

Dark watched the redhead closely, as he sat there in his own world on a stack of loose hay, feeding a rather…_ahem_…fat cat with small pieces of bacon. Dark now knew why it was called Bacon.

_I'm talking to you_

"So this is your hiding?" Dark said, trying to get the boy's attention. "Uh nice bed, I'm sure it feels nice to have hay stuck up your ass when sleeping in it."

Daisuke glared at him. "That would only happen if you slept _without_ clothes on!"

"Hey, I wore boxers, ne?" Dark said, giving a fake pout.

"Uh, yeah, like it makes any big difference!" Daisuke replied coldly.

"I'm sorry, that's just what I'm used to at home, it's not like I asked to be sent back to live as the people did in year 1800 now is it?" Dark said, as he walked towards Daisuke. "I'm simply bored to death."

Daisuke was not taking notice of Dark's arms reaching out for him. Bacon hissed at Dark as it rolled off Daisuke's lap, barely landing on its feet like a proper cat.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Daisuke whined as Dark forced the boy into a hug. Ignoring Daisuke's screams of anger. Dark laughed inwardly. He was right; they really _did_ live like those in 1800. They were overly shy, and just a hug was enough to freak them out or maybe Daisuke was just shy by nature.

"Let go you sick pervert!" Daisuke stepped on Dark's foot, but that wasn't what made Dark break the contact. Daisuke lost his balance and landed on the cold ground. Dark sneered, his left arm hanging limply from his shoulder. He really shouldn't use it too much, the pain causing him to grimace.

"What's with your arm?" Daisuke asked, suddenly blushing. _Why_ _did he even care? This was just some sick pervert, he'd just met. _

Daisuke stood up. Dark cringed as he leaned down over the boy, resting his head on Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke didn't dare to move, afraid that he would cause the other more pain. That was only until he felt the Dark's hand on his butt. "Mmm…My suspicions were correct…you have a nice ass."

Forgetting about the other's arm, he tries to knead Dark. But when you're pressed up against someone else it may be a little difficult to move. "Real feisty aren't ya?" Dark whispered seductively, "So cute…"

Placing his hands on Dark's chest, he managed to push Dark off. Leaving Dark slightly surprised with the little redhead's strength.

"Baka! I'm a boy! A boy! Stop treating me like I'm a fucking girl!" Daisuke was too furious to notice as Dark's arms surrounded him again pulling him down into the hay. Daisuke kicked around trying to get free, but the older teen had both his arms pinned to the ground with his right arm sitting on top of his helpless prey wriggling under him, in _anger_. Not exactly what he'd hoped for, but close enough. He leaned down; face only a few inches from the smaller boy's.

"No, you're not a girl, coz I've never seen a girl just half as cute as you." Dark said seductively as he brushed his lips against that delicate pale neck.

"Get off me!" Daisuke's blush grew even brighter it that was possible. "Stop calling me cute- DARK!!!"

Dark ran his tongue over Daisuke's nape. Dark stopped as he heard someone coming, damn it! And now it was just getting fun.

"Daisuke!! Daisuke where are you?"

Daisuke took advantage of Dark's moment of weakness, pushing him off, running out of the barn calling the name 'Satoshi'.

--------------------

Next time:

Chapter 3. How to kill a Cat

"Be careful with that Dark it's not a toy!" Daisuke cried out, grabbing Dark's arm.

"Let go! I know what I'm doing!" Dark yelled shaking the boy off.

Dark shot one more time, but the screeching sound of the bird never came, instead a grey fur ball fell from the tree and landed on the ground with an audible _bump_.

"Oh my god! It's Bacon!" Riku yelled, terror showing in her chocolate brown eyes. "You killed him! I just knew you were a sick murderer!"

Daisuke's big ruby eyes were tear-filled and sad as he was walking towards to the limp fur ball lying dead in the grass under the big cherry tree. Daisuke held the grey cat in his arms, blood colouring his white shirt.

"Daisuke…" Dark tried to tell Daisuke how sorry he was, but one glance from the red head brought silence to him.

Please review!


	3. How to kill a cat

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews. I really hadn't expected to get that many It really makes one keep on writting. I've been busy for almost two weeks with some stupid school project but that's finally over now.

Warning: This chapter may seem confusing and not make any sense at all, I barely remembered what i wrote, coz i wrote it 4 am this morning and i'm too tired to check the grammars and spellings, just hope it's readable...

Disclamer: I don't own DN Angel

--------------------

**Rich and Poor **

**By: Feilan87**

_Chapter three_

How to kill a cat

------------------

"Daisuke?"

He followed the voices. He was certain he could hear Daisuke's voice…and someone else's too. Another boy?

He was about to confront the boys of his presence but halted as he saw Daisuke hold the bluenette's hand in his as he said something inaudible. Dark sneaked closer, finding a hiding in the bushes, watching the younger boys closely.

"We've known each other like forever and I've wanted to ask you this for some time…" Daisuke said to the bluenette with a shy tone, obviously blushing. _Oh no, blushing is never good, unless it's meant for me_.

Dark didn't like the way Daisuke spoke, it sounded like some pledge. And that could never be anything but trouble.

Dark stood up marching in on the boys attempting to break their moment. But they didn't see him as they continued whatever they were doing.

"…I was wondering if…You would be mine." Daisuke said while his face was putting a tomato to shame as a nervous smile was forced on.

A lot of thoughts went through Dark's head as his obsession had spoken those daggering words.

"Dai-_Chaaaaannnn!" _Dark yelled as he threw himself at the bluenette. Satoshi's eyes widened at his surprise. _Much_ could be expected when being around Daisuke but he'd definitely not seen this one coming.

The purple haired and the bluenette rolled onto the ground. Dark forced Satoshi down against the ground on his stomach with Dark's knee pressing painfully against his spine.

"Daisuke's mine you blue haired freak!"

"Mousy! What's the matter with you!? Let him go!"

Daisuke was furious. He grabbed Dark's arm trying to pull him off Satoshi, but to no avail. He was much too strong for Daisuke.

"What do you mean 'what's the matter with me?' What the hell is the matter with _you_?! You just called me MOUSY when I clearly asked you to call me DARK earlier!" Dark said to Daisuke while growling at the bluenette under him. It somehow just pissed him even more off that the bluenette didn't seem to give a damn to this whole situation. He looked somehow…amused?

"W-what? Is that why you're sitting on my friend? Because I won't call you by your first name?" Daisuke looked very confused.

"Your friend? B-but…you just asked if he would be your boyfriend!? Oh yeah real friendly, and you can't even share your bed with me!" Dark whined, pouting as he looked accusingly at Daisuke.

"Of course I won't share my bed with you! You're a pervert! And I wasn't asking him to be my boyfriend I'm straight damn it!" Daisuke shot back.

"Not to disturb your love confessions, but please do get off my back?" Satoshi said. "It's not like it's the most comfortable thing in the world being pressed against the ground by some fat psycho."

"Hey shut it creepy boy, who allowed you to talk anyway! I'm not gay and I'm certainly not FAT! You're just envious of my stunningly good looks."

He caught Daisuke looking at him at the I-am-good-looking-and-you-know-it comment. "Like what you see, Dai-chan?"

Dark smirked as he thought about how absolutely adorable Daisuke was when he was fuming.

"Aww…he loves me! Look how he's clenching his fist at me, with that adorable look on his face!" Dark grinned with a gloating at the back of Satoshi.

"Usually that's the look Niwa-kun gives someone he's about to beat the shit out of." Satoshi commented under him with an evilly cheerful tone. "Believe me, he may look small but he's frighteningly strong when needs to be. So you better be on his good side or else you're in for it which means _you're going down_."

Dark didn't get time to think before he was ripped off the bluenette, landing in a very challenging position, with Daisuke on top of him, one leg on each side.

"Wow, very aggressive, that could work for me too." The older teen smirked flirtatiously as he blew an air kiss at smaller boy sitting just _right_ on him. _He's body is just the perfect size for me. Sexiest uke ever, he's definitely worth waiting for._ _Can't wait till…drools_

"Stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat!" Daisuke blushed through his anger.

"Ex_cuse_ moi! It's a little hard to think the non-perverted way, when you're so vulnerable sitting on my lap!" Dark said, amethyst eyes looking into Daisuke's fierce and ruby ones. "Not that I complain, not at all! Feel free to stay."

"Dark, try to be serious, at least once at day! "

"You said my name!" Dark shot in, reaching up to draw the boy on top of him into his embrace. "So cute."

"No! Let go of me! Get a girlfriend!" The redhead felt Dark's arms lock themselves around him, making sure he couldn't move enough to struggle out of it. The warmness and gentleness in Dark's hug, overcame him. It actually felt really good, then why was he fighting it?

"So who said I wanted a girlfriend? Girls are nothing but problems. Boys are much easier to deal with." Dark whispered softly into Daisuke's ear, the voice more mature and serious than it had been just moments ago.

"Daisuke, I think I should warn you, they're coming, if Riku sees you like this I don't think she'll take it as a good thing." Satoshi interrupted now standing up. His white shirt covered in dirt. Daisuke felt Dark's arms loosening the hug as if he knew the consequences of their position.

Dark was truly getting more and more obsessed with the little redheaded boy, every time he saw him. He wanted to touch that pale virgin skin so badly. He found the boy, somehow fascinating, the only thing about this place that had caught his interest.

He stared blankly as the girls arrived. He meant what he said. Girls were nothing but problems, he just knew it, especially this girl Riku. A girl with chocolate brown eyes and short reddish brown hair holding Daisuke's hand, something Dark couldn't fail to notice. Another girl looking just the same as her sister except for her brown and longer hair and a false giggle that could undoubtedly shatter glass, named Risa, stared at him with the usual look he got from by passers and fan girls.

Dark tried to look anywhere but at the girl clinching to Daisuke's arm like a bee around a flower. He was content with just sending a couple of fierce stares at the girl, however, still disappointed that his stares hadn't already killed her off or at least made her disappear. Right now he had absolutely no idea about the real danger, staring at him constantly, making plans for him…and her.

-------------------

"I'm really glad you came. It's real nice to have some help sometimes." The elder man said smiling at them. "If you manage to get rid of my crow problem, I'll give you all a piece of my wife's delicious cherry pie. Also, I really don't care how you make them disappear as long as you don't destroy the cherry trees."

This left the young teens thinking of every way to get rid of those cherry eating crows. Riku tried to throw stones at them, but seeing as she didn't throw them very accurate, the crows sat still as if nothing had happened, eating perfect blood red cherries.

"Come on, someone please tell that girl to stop, this really doesn't work! AT ALL!" Dark said.

He was beginning to get real annoyed with this bitch. Maybe it was just because it seemed as Daisuke liked her too, but he chose to look away from that fact and just kept convincing himself, that it wasn't her and Daisuke's relationship, it was simply the _way_ the girl acted, and he didn't like it, she seemed like the type to always get what she wanted, but Dark was the same in that matter. He too always got what he wanted, and he accidentally happened to want that cute little redhead and he would overrule this bitch anytime to get what he craved for.

"My grandfather used to have a cherry tree like this one, what he did was that he shot a couple of birds in the morning and some in the evening, that made them stay away, in fear of being shot so that really helped." A new voice said. They all turned around to look at the spiky haired kid who'd talked to them. None of them spoke. They actually seemed to consider it. Dark decided to break the silence.

"Well, nice plan kid, yet, there's just one flaw in that plan of yours. We don't have a gun." Dark stated as a matter-of-fact.

"I have one." The spiky haired kid said, with a M85 military automatic dangling from this index finger. "But I'm not very good at aiming."

"Takeshi, where the hell did you get that? You shouldn't..." Daisuke was interrupted by his spiky haired friend.

"I borrowed it from my dad. Or actually, he doesn't know." Takeshi replied.

"Give me that!" Dark snapped the gun outta his hand. He aimed at the tree and began to shoot down a couple of black birds.

To everyone's awe he hit them precisely as they dropped to the ground one by one. Some of them flew away at the loud sound of the gun, screeching in fear as they saw that I was time to leave if they held their life dear.

"Be careful with that Dark it's not a toy!" Daisuke cried out, grabbing Dark's arm.

"Let go! I know what I'm doing!" Dark yelled shaking the boy off.

Dark shot one more time, but the screeching sound of the bird never came, instead a grey fur ball fell from the tree and landed on the ground with an audible _dump_.

"Oh my god! It's Bacon!" Riku yelled, terror showing in her chocolate brown eyes. "You killed him! I just knew you were a sick murderer!"

Dark brushed the girl's accusations to the side, as his eyes landed on Daisuke. Dark felt the sorrow seething from the boy's tense form and it truly bothered him, he couldn't bear to see him like this. Why did seeing Daisuke sad, have to hurt so god damn much?

Daisuke's big ruby eyes were tear-filled and sad as he was walking towards to the limp fur ball lying dead in the grass under the big cherry tree. Daisuke held the grey cat in his arms, blood colouring his white shirt.

"Daisuke…" Dark tried to tell Daisuke how sorry he was, but one glance from the red head brought silence to him. Right now he wished he could just hold Daisuke

The guilt was eating him up, he never liked cats much, but since Daisuke did especially this one, Dark felt kinda sorry for the poor creature.

Daisuke looked up at everyone, revealing his tears, as he began running, with the limp cat still held in his arms. Riku called for Daisuke but I didn't look back. She ran after him.

"DAISUKE! Wait! I-I…" Dark was at loss of words. He was about to set off and follow Daisuke like Riku, but someone had grabbed his arm.

"Don't. He won't listen to you. Not right now, you need to give him time to think." Risa said catching Dark's attention. What surprised Dark the most was that she didn't seem sad or at least pity the cat at all? Actually…_was that a smile?!_ What a psycho girl!

"Look, I'm an egoist, and I get what I want! There's no way in hell I would let your sister be the one to comfort him!" Dark tried to free himself of the girls grip.

"Dark-san can't interfere. Daisuke needs Riku, not Dark-san." Risa said as her grip tightened.

"Which was it that of 'I'm an egoist and I get what I want' that you _didn't_ understand?!" _That stupid bitch!_

Dark pushed her off of him a little harder than intended at first place. He threw the gun at Takeshi, who stood next to Satoshi still in complete horror over the situation.

Dark ran in the direction he'd seen Daisuke run, hoping he would be able to catch up.

------------------

He heard them... Calling his name... The voice he heard above them all without a doubt belonged to…_Dark_. But the teen didn't do anything to stop him; neither did he run after him or anything. Did he even care?

He didn't look back. He just ran, wanted to disappear from this cruel reality. _Why_… Tears were streaming freely from his eyes, as he tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to think. He couldn't give a damn about anything right now. He just wanted to sink into his little hole, blocking out the outside world.

Daisuke didn't know here he was going; he just sorta ended up at the riverside. It was here he had found Bacon. He had had that cat since forever, or at least as long as he could remember.

He tried to remember when he'd found Bacon.

He always sat by the riverside when he needed to think or was sad it had become a tradition to him to come there now and then. Right now he was there for both reasons.

It was still a little kitten, when he'd found it lying in the grass next to the road. Memories flashed before his eyes. He remembered the first night when he'd sneaked the cat into the house, even though Emiko didn't like it. The cat had lived in his room for a couple of days, and every night it would sleep at his feet, warming his legs, as its yellow cat eyes reflected in the darkness, like a soothing friend always watching over him.

The cat made him somehow more confident with himself. At first he wasn't really talking to anyone else but Riku, but then he started to become friend with almost everyone.

But now, he had lost his first real friend.

_No, I haven't lost him…he was taken from me._

He didn't know what to think about the accident. Even though Dark hadn't meant to kill Bacon, he still couldn't help but dislike the teen to a certain degree now.

Or maybe it was just his over flood of feelings, causing him to blame Dark.

He just sat there alone with his dead cat as hours went by, no one coming for him. _Well, who cared other than him?_

He walked home, where he made a box of tree for Bacon, in secrecy, in the small workshop behind the house. Tomorrow he would bury the cat. He had a certain place in his mind.

He watched the cat, lying peacefully in the box, no trace of pain. He'd cleaned the cat's fur for blood, tears unavoidable.

Maybe it wasn't the worst way to die. It went so fast, didn't it?

He felt like such a baby, even as he went to bed he cried himself to sleep, clutching his pillow. Dark still hadn't returned and neither did he care. Until now Dark had done nothing but ruin his life.

--------------

Daisuke turned in his bed, eyes puffy and red, from tears salty tears. He had awakened several times that night and every time he thought it was Dark who had finally returned, but it wasn't.

He couldn't help but worry about Dark. Where had he gone? It was obvious that Dark didn't like being here at all.

Daisuke couldn't deny that he was regretting, that he'd just ran away, leaving Dark like that.

He heard the door make a creaking sound as a tall shadow, walked into the room.

"Dark?"

The shadow turned to him looking at him without saying anything. It had to be Dark. He heard a low laughter fill the room.

"Dark…"

Dark walked towards the redhead. Listening to the way Daisuke spoke his name, he noticed a tinge of worry which was most unlikely something you would show your cat's murderer.

He stripped himself, sitting down on the edge of the bed, crawling down under the warm cover to Daisuke who had frozen, avoiding any movements.

Dark could smell the salty air. Or not smell it but _sense_ it. He grabbed Daisuke's shoulders gently. The boy didn't struggle as Dark pulled the boy into his arms and he buried his head in the crook of Daisuke's neck breathing the soothing scent.

"Daisuke…forgive me." Daisuke felt the tingling sensation of tears dripping on his shoulders. Was Dark…_crying?_ "I'm so sorry for destroying your life."

"Dark…have you been drinking? You smell of Wine-"

"Can I kiss you?" Dark interrupted while caressing the boy's cheek with the back of his hand. "You look so beautiful."

"No!" Daisuke tried to push the other boy off him, but Dark had managed to move on top of him, with a knee parting Daisuke's legs. "You're drunk! This isn't you…Dark get yourself together."

"You like me, don't you?"

"No! erh... Yes but only as a friend or maybe a half brother."

"You're in denial."

"Dark, you're drunk...you don't know what you're talking about."

"Please…I really need to have you…" Daisuke looked flushed as Dark begged him for permission to kiss him.

"Dark, wha-"Daisuke was stunned. He felt soft lips pressing gently against his, but he couldn't help it, the softness and tenderness of the kiss had rid him for all resistance. Leaving him breathless, as his lips parted.

Daisuke's mind was in uproar, he hated this guy, yet…he couldn't control his body. He felt his arms pull Dark closer, even though his mind told him to punch the bastard. He's body was in awe at the tingling pleasure from Dark's desperate and longing kisses.

Dark was desperate for the boy's touch, his warm hands, and his mind blowing soft lips against his. He'd never thought he could ever need something so badly. He withdrew, as he could feel his arousal awakening, not wanting to scare the boy under him.

"I'm sorry…" Dark mumbled, just embracing Daisuke protectively. "I-I didn't mean to...I just"

"Dark…?"

"Listen…I'm really sorry, for all I've done to you. I just happen to kinda like you."

"Dark?"

He felt the older teen sigh, before mumbling a low "Yes?"

"Are you Homosexual?" Daisuke asked straightforwardly, as he noticed Dark's lips curve halfway into a smile.

"No, I'm just _Dai_-sexual." Dark said, nuzzling the boy's cheek as he looked at the blushing boy. "Is it okay, for me to hold you like this? Look I kept my t-shirt on just for you."

He wasn't sure, but for a moment he thought he could see what looked like a weak smile form at Daisuke's lips.

"If you promise to help me bury Bacon tomorrow?"

"Of course, but..."

"What?"

"I just wondered...why did you ask Satoshi to be yours?"

"Er...it's really not what you think. I was just kinda practicing on him. You see i have a crush on someone." Daisuke mumbled blushing.

Daisuke sank into the embrace, too sad, yet feeling too good to go against it. Maybe he was just too tired to even care about anything.

Dark watched as the smaller boy feel asleep in his arms.

Daisuke had a crush on someone, but on who?

-----------------

Well...this chapter was a little...weird? Well hopefully the next chapter "**Fear the Amish**" will be more fun.

Read and review!


End file.
